


Only you (Только ты)

by Ladydi5



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydi5/pseuds/Ladydi5
Summary: Тони облажался, но он знает как все исправить, он всегда все исправляет.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Only you (Только ты)

Пеппер Потс, личный и очень особенный ассистент Тони Старка, спускалась по винтовой лестнице в мастерскую своего эксцентричного боса. Он снова не явился на совещание Рады директоров, которое и так уже три раза переносила, между прочем. Женщина была очень раздражена и словно фурия, громко цокая своими дорогущими туфлями на шпильке, влетела в место хаоса и футуризма в одном флаконе, одновременно давая команду Джарвису, отключить громкую музыку, которою было слышно еще на лестнице. На что, Тони, начал возмущаться, вылезая из-под старого, раритетного автомобиля 60-х годов, с которым он провозился пол дня, забыв о времени.  
«Пеп, сколько раз я просил так не делать?» — медленно проговорил Тони, поправляя волосы и разглаживая складки на своей футболке, которая вся была покрыта масляными пятнами. Он, осмотрел свою помощницу с головы до ног, отмечая как всегда прекрасный вид и раздражённое выражение лица. На что сказал: –«Что случилось, Пеппер? Почему ты здесь? Я думал, мы встретимся в офисе.»  
Пеппер Потс, абсолютный профессионал своего дела вот уже 10 лет, не моргнув и глазом, прохладным тоном ответила:  
«А сколько раз я просила Вас Мистер Старк, так меня не называть. Мало того что Вы придумали мне это прозвище, так теперь еще и прозвище моему прозвищу», — Пеппер, начала медленно и с угрожающим видом подходить к нему. — «А здесь, я, потому что мой безответственный босс, не пришел на собрание акционеров, на которое два месяца клятвенно обещал, что придет. Босс, которого все прождали добрых три часа; но он так и не счел нужным явиться, и на звонки не отвечал. Годовой отчет, к подготовке которого я убила уйму личного времени, пропустила день рождение подруги и хороший сон.» — Девушка остановила свой монолог, глубоко вдохнула и только сейчас поняла на сколько близко к нему стоит, но назад дороги нет. Она все еще обижена и не собирается отступать, пока не выскажется. И так слишком долго спускала со счетов все выходки этого эгоистичного и безответственного идиота. Пока она молчала, собираясь с мыслями, Тони, понимая, что пахнет жареным, решил извиниться:  
«Пеппер…» -но девушка его перебила. –«Нет! Молчи, Старк! Я еще не закончила, и ты меня выслушаешь.» — Пеппер, уткнула свой указательный палец, с идеальным маникюром, ему в грудь. –«Но знаешь, что самое ужасное? Позор, который мне пришлось пережить, когда на меня смотрело двадцать человек и каждый по-разному: с раздражением, злостью, презрением жалостью в конце концов. Мне никогда не было так стыдно и обидно.» — Раздражение медленно ушло, осталась только усталость.  
Тони, смотрел на нее как провинившийся щенок. Не зная, что сказать и с чего начать извинения. Он боялся, что может ее потерять, понимая что это была последняя капля в чаше терпения, что она наконец одумается и уйдет, оставив его одного.  
«Мисс Поттс, Пеппер, прости. Я знаю, что мои извинения ничего не изменят, но все равно. Я знаю сколько усилий ты приложила, и я просто болван, не смотрел за временем и отключил звук Джарвису. Мне очень жаль.» — Он, осторожно, взял руку девушки, которая все еще упиралась ему в грудь, в свою и поднес к губам, почти невесомо касаясь губами каждого пальчика.  
Пеппер, казалось, даже не дышала, смотря как ТОНИ СТАРК, целовал ее пальчики. Когда она вышла с транса, то поспешила отдёрнуть руку, но мужчина только крепче сжал ее ладонь и поднял взгляд, пытаясь взглянуть ей в глаза. Женщина с усердием смотрела вниз, не понимая, как оказалась в таком положение.  
«Тони, твои слова уже ничего не изменят. Я просила просто прийти, но ты, как всегда. Я… Я больше так не могу.» — Эти слова насторожили.  
«Пеп, я знаю, что облажался и у тебя нет причин оставаться со мной… ты так хорошо заботилась обо мне.» — Тони, с нежностью смотрел на Пеппер, думая, что сказать дальше, чтоб она осталась.  
Она давно для него больше чем просто работник, даже больше — чем друг. Тони Старк, не знал когда точно влюбился в Вирджинию Поттс, но там в темных пещерах Афганистана, понял, что возвращается только к ней, что любит только ее. Но он тупит, а она боится.  
«Тони, я…», — она не успела закончить, как ее нагло перебили.  
«Как я уже говорил, ты все что у меня есть.» — На этих словах, Пеппер, подняла взгляд и наконец посмотрела ему в глаза и от эмоций что в них играли, потеряла дар речи. –«Я тогда не кривил душой. Плен многое изменил, во мне, для меня.» — сказал мужчина, и улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой. Придвигаясь к ней, вплотную. — «Я изменился. Я люблю тебя и не хочу терять».  
«Мое заявление завтра утром будет лежать у тебя в офисе на столе, в течение двух недель я найду себе замену.» — Ее слова потрясли его. Пеппер, медленно отошла от него. — «Ты тоже все что у меня есть, но…»  
«Ты всё равно уходишь? Я думал… Хотя понимаю, мне очень жаль, и тебе не нужно оправдываться.» — - Они снова начали приближаться друг к другу, между тем ведя словесную перепалку.  
«Я не оправдываюсь, а хоть раз делаю что-то важное для себя.» — Они стояли совсем близко, губы были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, а их дыхание смешивалось.  
«И что важное для тебя?» — Спросил Тони, практически в губы Пеппер.  
«Только ты.» — Прошептала она, сокращая оставшееся расстояние и целуя ЕЕ Тони.


End file.
